


Working late

by LadyMorgaine76



Series: When a Taanabian and an Alderaanian cross paths [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: In more than one way..., M/M, Wes cooks..., bun in the oven, happy family!, short homely scene.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine76/pseuds/LadyMorgaine76





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArwenKenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKenobi/gifts).



**Coruscant, 12 ABY**

Tycho opened the door of the apartment, setting the lights to dim.   
  


It was quite late already, but after Wedge finally assumed his command of the Lusankya, the Alderaanian also had to step up to his part of the Rogues' CO.  
  


That meant a lot more bureaucratic work…One he couldn’t always dump on Nawara or Hobbs…

So today he'd had to stay out late, away from his family…

Wes had been the one to pick up the kids at kindergarten and school, and look after them. He’d hoped he'd get everything done in time to, at least, have dinner with them, but a sudden appearance by Cracken and Salm, had forced him to stay a while longer.

He passed by his children's rooms to find the four of them sound asleep.

   Lara was holding on to his old stuffed Nerf, while Jaden was using Kettch almost as a pillow. On the other room, Mia and Tyra were sleeping with their hands holding over the empty space between their beds.  
   He brushed his fingers on their small cheeks, listening to the girls' steady breathing. He pulled the covers on both of them , and left for his own bedroom.

As Tycho opened the door, he noticed two things, Wes wasn’t on the bed and instead Tubs was sound asleep on top of their pillows. He saw the weak light coming from the desk in front of their bed, and there he was… collapsed on the desk, snoring due to the uncomfortable position, with a piece of flimsy in his hand!

He took the flimsy, and a wide smile formed on his lips.  
  


Wes was a hopeless romantic… and he loved him for that too!

  


“ _Hey sweetie! I called your office, and Hobbs told me you were in a meeting with the dreaded duo…So I pretty much guessed you were stuck with them._

_I made you the Spicy Nerf you like…And some Illum cake with that goldberry filling you love! Don’t heat the stew in the microwave… You know it spoils the taste. Put it in the oven for ten minutes… It will be enough!_

_Bathed the kids and got everything ready for tomorrow…_  
  


_Don’t hesitate to wake me up, after you get ready for bed. After all, I do sleep better after a proper goodnight kiss!_

_I love you…  
Wes”_

 

Tycho folded the flimsy, and stored it in his pocket. He would put it in his proper place later on…He never told Wes, but he’d been keeping all of Wes’ notes since they started dating!

He leaned to his husband, and kissed him. Wes mumbled and his eyes started opening. He yawned and smiled sweetly.

“Hey…” He moaned. “I fell asleep at the desk...”

“Hey, sleepyhead...I noticed that! You're gonna have a nasty sore neck tomorrow...”

“Na! I've slept in worst conditions that this and you did too!” Wes smirked, leaning back on the chair. “Did you eat, already?”

“Not yet. I just got here. Wanna keep me company? I need to talk for a while…”

“Bad meeting?”

“Stressful one, more like it…” Tycho grumbled, feeling his stomach twirl.

“Someone’s not happy about being up late either…” Wes joked, resting his hand on Tycho’s swollen belly.

  


Both men chuckled and a stumbling Wes got up.   
  


Hand in hand, they headed for the kitchen…

 

 


End file.
